Ruins of an Empire
by Poe Slameron
Summary: The legacy of the Galactic Empire looms over countless star systems, even in the decades after its collapse. The First Order must reveal their own terrifying symbols of power in order to grasp at these shards of power. The Resistance, in turn, must provide their own icons of heroism to inspire courage across the galaxy. The war remains a battle of symbols. Set after FA. (SYOC)
The collapse of the Galactic Empire had ripple effects across the galaxy. Countless systems quickly pledged their allegiance to the newly liberated Republic, but an equal number of star systems threw their support behind the last fragments of Imperial rule. As the First Order slowly emerged from the ashes of the fallen Empire, the galaxy soon found itself once again caught in civil war. However, the Resistance had dramatically expanded since the fall of the second Death Star; star systems across the galaxy found themselves, at least for the time being, able to support the Resistance without inviting global annihilation. Idealistic soldiers and pilots soon swelled the ranks of the Resistance. In addition, a crucial change was apparent to both sides; the First Order's armies could no longer compare to the sheer manpower of the Empire of years prior. However, the First Order had taken steps to ensure its galactic supremacy. The vast majority of stormtroopers were elite soldiers trained from birth, but the outskirts of the Order's territory had resorted to accepting rookie recruits to fill their ranks. Even if the First Order's loyal troops were less in number than the armies of the Empire, the countless soldiers were no less dedicated to crushing the Resistance than their predecessors. Citizens across the galaxy now find themselves constantly called upon by both sides of the conflict, whether they are young recruits eager to don the legendary stormtrooper armor, or simple civilians tossed a blaster rifle to combat a First Order invasion. Some may shape the destiny of the galaxy forever.

Whether they are horrendous First Order fiends or vile Resistance scum, any characters readers submit will be considered. It is highly recommended that submissions do adhere to one of the two organizations; as entertaining as bounty hunters and lawless smugglers may be, they rarely dedicate themselves to either cause for long. Of course, if the character has a background in such a field before joining their respective organizations, then it is perfectly fine to include these details. Below, one will find the details regarding submission formats. Three Resistance characters and three First Order characters will be accepted, but the submissions are not first come, first serve. Feel free to include as much detail as possible in the character submissions, and please PM the application.

Best of luck with the character submissions, and thanks to everyone willing to apply.

 **Character Submission Application**

Name/Nickname:

ID Number: (First Order Applicants Only)

Age:

Species: (First Order Applicants are most likely human)

Physical Appearance:

Usual Attire: (First Order Applicants are assumed to wear their proper uniforms)

Personality:

Planet of Origin:

Current Organization:

Background: (Please include reasons for joining organization)

Current Feelings Towards Their Respective Organization:

Specialization: (This is not necessarily the only talent the character has; it is simply the skill that their organization exploits. For example, pilot, mechanic, gunner, demolitions, diplomat, espionage, etc.)

Level of Experience: (rookie, experienced, veteran, etc.)

Strengths: (Please list three to five, and please be detailed.)

Weaknesses: (Please list a minimum of three, and please include detail.)

Skills and Talents:

Weapon of Choice:

Level of Force Sensitivity (1-10): (For the sake of reference, a ten would be comparable to Anakin Skywalker, while a zero would be comparable to a TIE fighter. Five is average; those below five are less likely to believe in the existence of the Force, while those above five are more sensitive to its presence. Please tread carefully when making Jedi, as these will face stiffer competition for entry.)

Important Belongings (Optional):

Open to Romance (Y/N):

Additional Details:


End file.
